


Topsy-Turvy

by Jondar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-17
Updated: 2001-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondar/pseuds/Jondar
Summary: The trio return to the Gryffindor common room to find things looking slightly different.





	Topsy-Turvy

**Author's Note:**

> This story started life as a tiny little idea that rattled around my brain annoying me until I committed it to paper. It's deliberately short since I tend to write best that way. Prequel / Sequel requests will be taken seriously. Finally, a big thank-you to Heidi for beta-ing this for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
> JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books  
> and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or  
> trademark infringement is intended.

Harry, Ron and Hermione surveyed the Gryffindor common room with sheer surprise on their faces. After a pleasant afternoon with Hagrid, the last thing they expected after they climbed through the portrait hole was this. It seemed that everything in the common room had been turned upside down... literally.

The comfortable, squishy armchairs were hanging from what looked to be the ceiling, but really should have been the floor. So were the side tables, piled high with papers that looked like they wanted to tumble off. The carpet and rugs were also attached up there. The impressive chandelier was fixed to what was now the floor; the wicks were lit, the flames were burning downward, and neither the links nor the candles showed any sign of collapsing. The paintings were upside down as well, their subjects struggling to right themselves. Even the fire in the upside down fireplace was burning merrily, downwards.

"There _has_ to be a logical explanation for this." Hermione remarked.

"Who could've done this?" Harry mused.

Ron tried to hide a snigger, but failed: "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count."

Hermione gave Ron a _look_. Ron just shrugged and added: "Don't you remember the Hogwarts Express? Two _certain_ people expressed a wish to do something like _this_ before they graduated at the end of the year?"

Realisation dawned.

However, Professor McGonagall's frantic climbing through the portrait hole precluded further conversation. Obviously she'd found out about the incident. She too surveyed the scene.

There was a pause.

The professor's shout of "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" was later reported as being heard all over the castle...


End file.
